


Travelling Through Time

by RowenaIsKween



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Harcesis, Time Travel, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaIsKween/pseuds/RowenaIsKween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tok'ra High Council pleads the SGC to help them investigate a planet that has been the site of disappearances of several Tok'ra, so they sent SG-1 to help them. However, when both the Tok'ra and SG-1 disappear, it was a whole new problem indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic here, don't get mad please! I just love the Tok'ra and time travelling fics are awesome, in my opinion. I really can't get enough of both of them, so...voilà!

**Bold** means symbiote is talking.

 _Italics_ mean communicating between symbiote and host.

Chapter 1

  "Sir, we’re ready, General," the tech said. "Anytime, now.”

  SG-1 was already standing ready with their equipment, ready as they could ever be. The Tok'ra had asked SGC for their help in investigating a planet that had been recently the site of a couple of Tok'ra disappearances. Sam, of, course, jumped at the chance to say yes, (although Jack thinks it’s because she has the hots for Marty and the snakehead), which was partially true. SG-1, being the good allies they were, of course agreed. And now, they were standing waiting for the order.

   “Open the iris,” Hammond ordered.

The Stargate gave a slight creaking sound, before it opened. Jack turned to his team. “Y’all guys are good, right?”

Sam nodded. “Yes, sir.” Daniel gave him a thumbs up and Teal’c nodded. One by one they walked to the ramp and disappeared through the wormhole, blissfully unaware of the things that would happen to them once they got there.

                                                                                                                        ***

   The Chappa’ai behind us opened and four figures emerged.

 _Could it be Samantha and her team?_ , I asked Lantash.

 _Most likely, dear Martouf,_ he replied. He was right. The Colonel stepped out first, followed by Daniel, Teal’c and lastly… Samantha.

She looked so very beautiful, even in that Tau’ri uniform of hers. I also knew that Lantash wholeheartedly agrees with me.

   “Samantha!” I called out to her. She turns to me and gave me a radiant smile capable of lighting up a billion planets, no matter how dark they were…

 _You are not a poet, beloved Martouf,_ Lantash told me. I ignored him.

“Martouf!” she called out to me. She ran to me and gave me a big hug. Her body fit perfectly against mine…

 _We must focus, Martouf,_ Lantash said, but his voice was hoarse. “Samantha!” I greeted her in return. “We are _glad_ you have made it!”

“Hey!” Jacob yelled. “What am I, chopped liver?”

Sam laughed and threw him a hug. “It’s nice to see you again, dad.” Jacob’s eyes flashed and Selmak took control. “You too, Selmak.”

Selmak smiled. **“It is a pleasure to see you again, Samantha.”**

“Please, call me Sam.”

 **“Sam then, Samantha.”** Sam chuckled.

 “So,” O’Neill cut in. “What was it that you guys needed help with again? It was something about Tok’ra disappearances.

 **“Yes,”** Anise answered. Doctor Jackson was trying his hardest not ogle at her. **“This planet has been the site of unusual disappearances a few of our operatives. Zarin,** **Anaelle and Malek have all disappeared in a span of a month in the same coordinates. We were suspicious and worried of course."**

"And was there any reason that you couldn't this by yourselves at all?" Colonel O'Neill asked sarcastically.

"Sir," Samantha gave him a warning glare.

The colonel gave a sigh. "But of course, we're all too happy to help..."

Anise nodded. " **We were wary and thought that it might have been Gou'ald activity. With our dwindling and near extinct population, we thought it was wise to at least have our allies 'back us up' as you Tau'ri say."**

Daniel nodded. "So did you guys find anything suspicious at all? Anything that leads to Goa'uld behavior?"

Anise shook her head and bowed, giving Freya control. "Unfortunately, we have not. However, we did sense a strong amount of naquadah when we arrived here. We have scouted the whole surface, but we only found a cave that has been blocked by rocks. I suspect it must have have been caused tremors."

Samantha nodded. "Yeah, I sensed it too when we arrived here."

"As have I," Teal'c added.

Freya continued. "We have moved the rocks now, and found a tech room with a sarcophagus and some sort of machine made from both naquadah and trinium. We were waiting for you, so we can examine it. But now that you are here, we are now only waiting for Garshaw and Yosuuf to arrive."

"Wait, she's coming with us too?" Daniel asked.

Selmak nodded. **"This will be Garshaw's first mission in a very, _very,_  long time. I would not be surprised to see her eager to take this one on.”**

Sam looked bewildered. "That's a lot of Tok'ra coming with us."

 **"It was only supposed to be us three,"**  I gave control to Lantash, who pointed to Selmak, Anise and I.  **"But since Garshaw wanted to come…”**

Teal'c nodded. "And where is this cave?"

 **"Come,"**  Lantash beckoned them. " **I will show you the way."**

***

We stopped in front of the cave with the rocks pushed aside when I sensed something. I looked towards the other Tok’ra and I knew from the looks on their faces that they could sense it too.

“I’m feeling something,” Samantha said. “Like naquadah…”

Then all of a sudden shots were fired. A whole army of Jaffa came firing at us with their staff weapons, but luckily missed. “Jaffa!” O’Neill yelled and started firing with their M60, the others following his lead.

 **“Come, we must hurry!”** Selmak yelled. We slowly started retreating back towards the cave, when I saw Samantha fall to the ground. She had been shot by one of the zat’nik’tel’s!

 **“Samantha!”** Lantash yelled. We ran over to her, checking if she was hurt in any other way. Fortunately, she was not. I checked her one more time, to see if I was right. Thank whoever that she was.

 **“Lantash, come on! Take Samantha and hurry!”** Anise yelled at us.

“Lantash, come on!” Jacob had taken control from Selmak. His worried face smacked me back to reality and I immediately carried Samantha into my arms and carried her to safety. The other members of SG-1 were still shooting at the Jaffa.

 **“Back up and go deeper into the cave!”** I turned to SG-1. **“Collapse the front part of the cave! It should be able to hold the Jaffa off for long enough!”**

“Are you crazy?” O’Neill yelled at us. “Then we’ll never get out! We’ll probably _die_ before we even make it out!” He kept firing at the Jaffa, managing to hit several.

 _“Anybody tell me who’s Jaffa these are?”_ O’Neill yelled.

 **“Just do as Lantash says!”** Anise yelled. O’Neill gave her a look that seemed to ask if she was crazy. **“Now!”** Anise repeated. O’Neill growled, then shot the remaining Jaffa, before turning to order his team.

“Front part only!” he yelled and then started shooting. I was impressed at his leadership, but I was more focused on Samantha.

“What now?” Dr. Jackson yelled.

“Now we get back!” Jacob yelled. The final shots of the Tau’ri weapons were enough to bring the front part of the cave down, and thankfully no one else was harmed. Jacob immediately rushed over to Samantha.

“Come on, Sammy, wake up!”

“What the hell do we do now? We might have shot the remaining Jaffa, but more will be coming! And we can’t exactly get the hell outta here, can we!” O’Neill exclaimed.

“And whose Jaffa where they?” Dr. Jackson acquired. “I’ve never seen those symbols before. Anise?” He took a good look around the cavern walls, noticing the Goa’uld carvings on them. “Interesting…”

Anise shook her head. **“Unfortunately, I do not recognize the symbol anymore than you do…”**

There was a heavy rumble and we all looked up towards the cave ceiling in fear.

O’Neill words barely even left his mouth when suddenly, Daniel pushed Anise out of the way.

“Anise, watch out!” he called out to her, both of them making it out of the way just before rocks came crashing down on the machine that was made out of trinium and naquadah.

“Holy…” O’Neill had yelled, and everyone backed up in fear.

“Does anyone else hear that noise?” Teal’c whispered. We all looked up towards the machine, which was giving of vibrations and humming noises.

“Uh, guys…” Dr. Jackson didn’t even get to finish his sentence, when the machine gave of a loud screeching noise and engulfed the whole cavern in a bright light. The last thing I remembered doing was holding my Samantha tightly to me and whispering to my beloved Martouf, before I was rendered unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 and the Tok'ra wake up and are in it for some surprises. They are stuck in the cave and figure out, that if they want to know what's happened them, they must first figure out the meaning of the carvings they found on the wall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there will be some swearing in this chapter... and probably the rest. Happy readings!

**Bold** means symbiote is talking

 _Italics_ mean communicating between host and symbiote.

SELMAK/JACOB

"I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up. Welcome back, Selmak."

She  recognized that voice anywhere. Selmak tried saying her name, but it was no use; her voice was too hoarse and my throat dry.

Selmak heard her sigh. “Here, open your mouth.” Before she could protest, Selmak  felt her tilt her host's chin up. She was already pouring water down  throat.

“Anaelle!” someone called out. I knew she must have been taken by surprise because I felt water pour down my shirt. Did I mention huge volumes water also poured its way down my mouth? I coughed – no, choked – when the water poured its way down, forcefully .

“Anaelle!” I managed to rasp out. I felt Jacob suddenly wake up and took control for me. “What the hell?” he tried yelling, but only managed to cough and splutter.

Unfortunately, he managed to wake everyone else too.

“Teal’c!” she chided him. I opened my eyes greeted by a ray of sunshine hitting me on the face. I covered my eyes. The Jaffa nodded. “My apologies. I did not mean to wake you, Jacob.”

I nodded. “Apology…” My body was hacked with another coughing fit. “Accepted.”

“Apology may not be accepted, T.” Jack groaned. He was groggy and grumpy.

Teal’c turned to him as well. “Apologies, Jack O’Neill.”

My eyes immediately went over to my daughter.

“Sammy?” I asked. She groaned and turned to me.

“Dad?” she asked. “What happened?”

I walked over to her and touched her forehead. “You were hit by a zat gun. Got knocked out. Cold.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, and then her eyes flew up to my wet clothing. “What happened to you?”

I handed control over back to Selmak. **“Anaelle. That’s what happened.”**

 **“Oh come now, little sister. Or is it little brother? I was just trying to help. Besides, we had a side dish of Teal’c, too.”** Anaelle mused. Sam giggled. Selmak was still groggy, so I took control from her.

I looked at Sam. “It’s not funny.” I grumbled.

 _It most definitely is not,_ Selmak agreed. I looked around my surroundings. _We are still in the cave,_ _Jacob._

 _Yes, Sel, I noticed,_ I rolled my eyes at her.

Selmak ‘smacked’ me. _No need to be so sarcastic, old man._ She retorted.

 _Old man?_ I scoffed at her. _Have you tried asking yourself how old you are?_ Selmak only grumbled me. I tried talking to her again, but she only ignored me.

 _Come on, Sel, don’t be such a grouch._ I crooned at her.

That sentence made her ignore me even more.

I noticed everyone looking at me weirdly, especially Martouf and Lantash, whose eyebrows were raised.

“Sorry, I was… having a nice and friendly chat with her.” Oh, _nice and friendly?_ Selmak asked.

 _I told you I was irresistible._ She ignored and asked for control. I gave it to her.

 **“We are still in the cave.”** Selmak said **.** Anaelle’s sea green eyes closed and her host Alessandra took control. Her eyes twinkled.

“Yes, we are…” From her voice, she was holding something back. But before Selmak could ask, Martouf and Lantash cut them off asking, “Where are Malek and Zarin?”

At the mention of her mate Malek, Alessandra’s eyes watered and she sniffled. She took a deep breath.

“Malek and Zarin are both in great danger. I cannot go out there, for it will make the current situation worse. I had Teal’c go out and get us our necessary needs, but for now, we will plan out their rescue.”

“Whoa,” Jack held out his hand. “What do you mean ‘make the current situations worse’?”

Alessandra hesitated. “Look around you.” She said.

Jack stood up and did a 360. “I can see.”

“Look even harder.”

“Lady-“

“Jack,” Daniel cut him off. “She’s right. The writings on the walls…” he trailed his hands over them. Anise looked interestingly at him.

“They are clearer and more understandable,” she continued. “They are also Ancient Goa’uld.”

Everyone froze, but Alessandra only smiled at Anise. “Congratulations, little sister. You are the third one to figure that out.”

“Ancient Goa’uld?” Jack emphasized.”Ancient Goa’uld? Seriously? Was it not bad enough that we got attacked by a band of Jaffa from a mystery snakehead?”

Alessandra’s face twisted into of that of dread. She bowed her head and let her symbiote take control. **“Mystery snakehead? Did you catch a glimpse of the Jaffa’s symbols?”**

Jack looked at her. “We did. But obviously we didn’t recognize the symbol. Why do you think we called it ‘mystery snakehead’?”

Anaelle looked at him with mild disdain. **"Can you stop acting like that? You act and blame every single bad thing on the Tok'ra, as if we are Goa'uld. It is irritating, and it will not make our current situation better."**

Jack growled at her. "You're asking me how is this you're fault? Who decided to drag us along this godamned mess? Who thought it was a good idea to start poking around the cave with no idea what the thing they were poking at would do? Hm?"

Alessandra's eyes flashed. And then all of a sudden, it seemed so much hotter, as if there was a non-existent fire.  **"You will cease talking and accusing the Tok'ra, disdainful Tau'ri. They are at no fault. The Goa'uld are responsible for all this, that had happened. They are the ones that had chased Zarin, Malek and I, and had us brought us here. I know that of the distrust that you hold us in, human. Believe me, the feelings are mutual."** Then as if magic, the extreme heat that had everyone flapping their shirts and made them sweat, was gone.

The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Jack looked at her in shock. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. The other Tok'ra looked as if they wanted to add something else, but decided against it. Anaelle's comeback worried them even more. It was no secret that she was not born a Tok'ra, but rather a Goa'uld. A very well respected and feared one. Yes, she was a child of Egeria, but she was spawned before the idea of the Tok'ra even came to mind. So in short, her code of life donor was the one and only Supreme System Lord, Ra (It was also no secret that she was disgusted by the fact that Egeria chose him as the donor. Or the fact the Ra could even be a symbiote daddy.)

Daniel looked extremely uncomfortable, a little more so than his teammates. "Ah, about the writings..."

Anaelle's mood changed instantly. "Yes, the writings are Ancient Goa'uld. They are also clearer and as Anise said, more understandable. So unless someone's decided to clean the place up, I believe we travelled back."

"Travelled back? Where?" Martouf asked, his brows furrowed. Sam couldn't help but stare at him. He was so cute when he did that...

_Stop it, Sam. Focus. We might be in danger._

Anaelle sighed. "Sometimes I wonder, how dumb you really are."

Daniel's eyes widened, and Selmak and Jacob realized what the older Tok'ra was trying to imply.

"You're not serious..." Daniel trailed off.

Anaelle threw her hands up in the air. "Thank Mother, someone finally got it!" she stood up and started pushing a fairly large piece of rock out of the way. Teal'c also helped her. It took less than ten minutes when Daniel and Martouf decided to help. The bright light immediately brightened up the whole cavern and everyone covered their eyes, taking some time to get used to it.

When we finally got over it, Anaelle gestured at the scene. We saw a village filled with people. On either side of it were lush farmland with cattle and all. And on the distance, was a huge Egyptian styled palace in line with the sun. The light was enough to give Anaelle's black hair shine.

**"Welcome to Ra's court 2000 years ago, my fellow friends."**

 


	3. Jolly Adventuring!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolly Adventures for SG-1 and their Tok'ra friends!

**CHAPTER 3** **- JOLLY ADVENTURES!**

“Wait, hold on. Ra’s court two 2000 years ago?” Jack demanded. Anaelle gave him a glare.

 **“Yes. Ra’s court. 2000 years ago. Were you not listening, Tau’ri?”** Daniel snickered. Jack glowered. He was already in a bad mood. He had to accompany the _Tok’ra_ out of all people. Snakeheads. Whatever, and the freakin’ Tok’ra Barbie was there too. Last they’d met, she’d tried to Lo’machen him, or whatever it was called that involved kissing people when you like them.

“Okay, so how the hell are we gonna get back to the future, then?” Jack asked. Anaelle raised her hand to stop him.

**“Getting back to the future is quite irrelevant, O’Neill. I have no way of doing so, and I have no knowledge on how to operate the time machine.”**

Everyone froze and turned to her. **“But you are one of the oldest Tok’ra alive! Even older than Selmak!”** Anise cried. Jacob turned to her, a slightly insulted look on his face.

**“Yes, I am older than Selmak. But that does not mean I can operate the machine more than Ra will turn to the ways of the Tok’ra. This machine was built by a Goa’uld whose area of expertise covered technology and other whatnot concerning technology. His name was Hephaestus, the “god” of technologies, fire and blacksmiths. He was a very minor Goa’uld that no cared for, up at least until he created Goa’uld technologies such as the sarcophagus, the healing device, hara’kesh and more. He made them as such so that only those who had naquadah in their blood will be the only ones to operate. Unfortunately, the time machine is a different story. The time machine has special DNA receptors so that only Hephaestus and those from his line will be the only one to operate it.”**

Sam stopped her right there. _"_ _Only those of his line?_ _"_ she emphasized.  "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Anaelle looked at her.  **"Well, where do you think he gets his symbiotes? By magically making them appear?"** then she paused.  **"But... never mind."** she shook her head.

Jack spluttered. “So there’s absolutely no way we’re going home unless we get this Hephy dude or his symbiotes to operate the machine from us?”

Anaelle looked at him again and shook her head.

“Well is there any other way we can try?” Daniel asked. Anaelle shook her head. “Have you checked?”

Once again, Anaelle shook her head.

“Well then there we go!” Jack yelled. “Why didn’t you check?”

Anaelle glared at him. **“If I could, don’t you think I would’ve tried?”**

Sam stopped her. “Whoa, what do you mean ‘If I could?’”

Anaelle rolled her eyes. **“That’s it. I give up on you guys.”**

“You were born over two thousand years ago, weren’t you?” Jacob asked. The elder Tok’ra nodded. “And you said we arrived somewhere in that time frame?” she nodded.

 **“If we arrived somewhere near that timeframe, that would mean there is another Anaelle walking within our midst, right now! You from over two thousand years ago!”** Anise suddenly realized. **“It would cause a huge rip in time, a paradox, that could possibly change future events!”**

 **“Yes, yes, yes and yes!”** Anaelle yelled. **“Although, I wouldn’t exactly say ‘walking within our midst’… More like walking around in a Jaffa whom is somewhere within our midst!”**

Everyone was silent. “So is there anyone who would like to volunteer to go and help find a solution on how we can go back home?” Martouf asked. Everyone looked at each other.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yipee! Yet another jolly adventure for SG-1 and their Tok’ra friends!” Sam looked at him amusedly. Then, muttering under his breath, Jack said, “I hope I put tonight’s episode of _The Simpsons_ on record.”

                                                                                                              ###

“How much longer do we have to keep going?” Daniel groaned.

Anise glanced at him through the corner of her warm brown eyes. “Not much longer,” she said, and in her hand was one of the short range communicators the Tok’ra often use to communicate. “By Egeria, how the council managed to make me go on this mission, only the highest knows!”

Anaelle chuckled through the communicator. “I believe that Garshaw said that there was an interesting element that was found in a Tau’ri child. Whether it was to simply make you go on the mission, or it was actually true, I don’t know.”

“Uh, guys?” Jacob called. They all scuffled behind some nearby bushes to avoid being spotted by the Jaffa. “I think we’re here.” In front of them was a village with people hustling and bustling, carrying wagons of crops and children playing. There were some Horus Guards walking and guarding the village, making sure they were doing what their lord Ra had ordered them to do.

 **“Describe it.”** Anaelle ordered. **“Describe what the village looks like.”**

“It’s surrounded by lush farmland with cattle. There’s Ra's Horus Guards walking around. The people are carrying wagons filled with crops and stuff. Oh, and it’s very… green and it’s very hot..” Jack said.

Anaelle laughed and then sighed. “What wrong village?” Jack asked, annoyed.

**“Nope.  Haven’t seen this village in over a thousand years.  It’s just for the heck of it.”**

Jack wasn’t amused. “Is this the right village or not?” he demanded.

 **“It is,”** Selmak said. Everyone turned to her.  Both Anise/Freya and Martouf/Lanatash furrowed their brows at her. **“I remember it now. This is Ilistos, Ra’s base before Abydos. I believe this is before Ra commanded the construction of his temple here. That is all I can remember. From my genetic memories, the temple won’t be built for at least another five hundred to six hundred.”**

Anaelle sucked in a breath. **“God, I’m old!”** she exclaimed.

 _That we are,_ Alessandra, Anaelle’s host chuckled.

“We should probably get some of the local clothing, if we don’t wanna get captured by Jaffa, sir.” Sam said. “If we wanna get home, we should probably get as much information as we can about this Hephaestus. The sooner we get that information, the sooner we can have him operate the time travelling machine.”

Martouf looked at her. “And what makes you think that this goa’uld will operate this machine for us?” he asked rather harshly. He didn’t mean for it to come out that way, he just wanted to go home! Hell, everybody wanted to go home! Martouf immediately regretted those words when he saw her brilliant blue eyes dim and if you looked close enough, you could see hurt on her face.

“It was just a suggestion,” Sam muttered. Jacob and Jack glared at him.

“Either way, how are we gonna find that information?” Daniel asked, wanting to avoid the tension. “I remember that Hephaestus was only a minor Goa’uld, still on his way to make Goau’ld technologies. This people have probably never heard of him.”

 **“He’s right,”** Anaelle said. **“Hephaestus has not yet built any of the technologies the Goa’uld posses, although he is on his way.” She paused. “But I might know someone who has something on him.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, sorry for such a short chapter! School, non-stop homework, horrible teaching methods, and writer's block got in the way!


	4. The Luck Of The Children Of Egeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says. Poor SG-1 are in deep trouble. And by deep trouble, I mean like deep fried chicken trouble. Anaelle takes a walk down memory lane and decides she does not want to be Dumbledore.

** Travelling Through Time **

**Chapter 4-The Luck Of The Children Of Egeria**

   SG-1 and the Tok’ra quickly scuffled from the bushes to one of the nearby houses. Well, they were more like huts, but to the Ilistonians, they were houses.

Daniel, clumsy Daniel, the young man he was, accidentally tripped on his feet falling down onto the ground. “Crap!” he cursed, not to loud. It was, however, enough to catch one of the Horus guard’s attention.

“Daniel!” Jack hissed and dragged him out of the way. They quickly hid behind one of the huts, and held their breath. The Horus guard trudged up their way and looked around. Jacob immediately pulled his trusty zat gun that was always by his side with him, and shot the Jaffa twice, killing him.

“Way to go, Jacob!” Jack yelled. “We were planning to go get some of the villager’s clothing, but a Horus guard armour works too!”

"O'Neill," Teal'c said. "I will dress in Horus Guard armor and try to find a someone who is willing to trade clothing."

Jack shrugged. "Not bad. We just need a place to stay for now."

"No," Jacob whispered suddenly and pointed to an expensively dressed woman in a white stola and palla adorned with pearls and beads some twenty five feet away. The back of her dressed stooped so low, it made all the men but Jacob in their merry little band blush. Gold and silver arm bands wrapped on both her biceps, a plain silver necklace coiled on her neck. Her hair was piled up in an intricate braided bun that would've taken a hairdresser back on Earth hours to accomplish, crowned by a golden laurel wreath.

Her arm was wrapped around the elbow of someone the Tok'ra and SG-1 were all too familiar with.

"Ra." Jack growled. The Goa'uld was dressed just as ridiculous as the woman he had in his arms. "Look, I don't care who that woman is~"

Selmak cut him off abruptly. **"Do not insult her,"** he hissed at him. Everyone looked at him with confusion and slight disgust, particularly the other two Tok'ra.  _How could he be so willing to defend a Goa'uld?_ They thought. _Especially one whose arms are wrapped around the Supreme System Lord?_

"Dad, how the hell can you stand up for that Goa'uld? She's probably eradicated thousands of life on this universe for her own sick, twisted ways..."

Sam never got to finish her sentence. Jacob's eyes glowed a fiery yellow.  **"That woman, that Goa'uld you speak so ill of,"** Selmak replied in his symbiote voice, voice reverbating deeply.  **" Is the future Queen of the Tok'ra, Egeria."**

* * *

 

   Anaelle sat in the cave, all alone, like things were the way, before she had met her beloved mate Malek and her much younger siblings. Before she had met them, her life was a spiral of screwed up events. When Ra had died, his Jaffa had immediately gone looking for her. Wondering why? Well, you know that whole thing about Egyptians passing down everything to their firstborn? Well, Ra was the one who started it. However, clearly stating that she was in a female host and the Goa'uld could have cared less for the gender, she was offered the position and title of Supreme System Lord.

Clearly they had no idea of her allegiance and loyalty to her dear mother, Egeria. Anaelle remembered how pissed off Her'ur was, when he found she was the one that they offered the position to.

And before that... Anaelle didn't want to delve into her miserable past.  _Walking down memory lane, dear?_ Alessandra asked.

 _B-O-R-E-D._ Anaelle simply replied. Alessandra laughed. They looked out into the horizon, and wistfully stared at the palace.

 _Ever felt like living the life back here at that place again?_ Anaelle asked.  _When we could have whatever we wanted, anytime we wanted? When..._ Anaelle swallowed, but it hurt. Not because her throat was dry, but because of her extremely fucked up past. Before any of the Tok'ra were born, and this was probably centuries before the idea of the Tok'ra existing existed. She had two siblings. Nothings special much about them.

Except for the fact that they were Tau'ri. Well, at least that's what they though they were back then. Completely Human, born to two Goa'uld parents, one of which is the Supreme System Lord, whose take on the Tau'ri didn't exactly skyrocket. A boy and a girl, and they were the most precious people she ever held in her heart. Granted their relationship at start wasn't exactly the best considering they were  _human..._ but they were family, nonetheless. 

It was unfortunate that neither Ra or Egeria knew how to take care of two newborn humans. They were practically raised by Egeria's handmaidens and occasionally Anaelle and sometimes even Egeria, herself. But despite that, Egeria had loved them unconditionally. The phrase 'A mother's love...' really had started to make sense to her.

The crackling of the long range transmitter startled her. "Anaelle?" Jacob called in. "You there?"

**"Yes, I am, indeed here."**

Silence, then Jacob responded. "Uh, we've got a slight problem, here."

**"Pray tell me you didn't get captured and eviscerated then resurrected?"**

"Um, no..."

**"Oh?"**

"Egeria and Ra are here." he simply said. Anaelle did a double-take. 

 **"Excuse me, could you repeat that again?"** She sighed. Oh hell yes, they were in huge trouble, indeed. It seemed that they didn't need to go looking for trouble. Trouble always seemed to find this merry little band.

"I said Ra and Egeria are here. They're looking for hosts."

Well, fuck.

 **"Oh, you're definitely fucked up now,"** Anaelle replied. **"Really, really, fucked up."**

"I know that," Jacob replied haughtily.

 **"They're looking for hosts for their first clutch, you do realize that, right?"** She scoffed. Silence, then Anaelle heard arguing. This time it was Martouf who came on.

"Anaelle?" He asked unsure of what to say.

 **"Yes?"** she replied.

Martouf coughed. **"I know you feel very awkward about this whole thing,"** Anaelle chided him. **"Seeing our mother before she was a Tok'ra. It was not a very pleasant thing to see or remember."**

"Do you know when she will turn?" he asked. She smiled gently. **"They are looking for the first batch of hosts for their first batch of symbiotes. She will spawn hundreds more before the very idea of the Tok'ra will come to kind."**

"Oh," he said softly. She smiled. Martouf and Lantash were one of her most likable siblings she had ever met. Martouf's almost babyish face, scrawny body and Lantash's occasional pride and arrogance mixed well, and it almost made him look adorable in a way.

**"Try to stay as far away as you can get from them. They will be able to sense you."**

"Can't get any farther than this," she heard someone say.

 **"And under no circumstances,"** she pleaded with them. **"Are you to talk to Egeria. No matter how tempting it is to meet her, don't. Just please don't."**

"There's still the matter of where are we to hide?" Jacob came back in and asked. There's three Tok'ra and four humans. I'm pretty sure they'd notice. Not that we're already hiding. Everybody shut up!" he whispered.

 **"Why do you always have the worst luck?"** Anaelle muttered. **"Look, I'm going to assume that you have none of that stuff that Ashrak's use to conceal themselves?"**

"Of course not!" Jacob whisper-screamed indignantly. "We never knew we would get sent back in time and meet our Goa'uld mom!" 

Anaelle clicked her tongue. **"You should always, always come prepared."**

Silence.

 **"Jacob?"** she asked.

"Shut up," came in the reply. Anaelle was taken aback. "Fuck. I think Egeria sensed us."

They were screwed. **"Shutting up!"** Anaelle seethed. Bad luck, always followed her everywhere. First, she had befriended Zarin, who was sent on a mission to infiltrate, which only ended up with her being being cornered, panicked, and sent back in time, captured, and now the poor girl was clueless to everything happening.

Then there was her beloved, Malek. A little flirting here and there, and they ended up as mates. He was sent to go finish Zarin's mission, since almost half of the council thought she was dead. Exactly whom the Tok'ra were infiltrating for them to send two others to go end it was unknown.

Then it was her turn. She, of course, had told her siblings of her plan. They, of course, had refused.  _You are oldest,_ they had said.  _We cannot afford to lose you too._ That had flattered her, but she wasn't just going to let her love and sister be stuck somewhere probably being tortured by the evil snakes.

But she went out to go follow them anyway. And look what that had gotten her too.

And then the SG-1 and another merry Tok'ra band had followed and now they were also being cornered and the worst thing? A Goa'uld had just sensed them, whether it be her own mother or father or just a Jaffa, but they were in in deep fried shit, right now.

And there was nothing she could do save them.

Of course she could try and save them from their horrible fate. But she really didn't want to run into Alessandra's younger self. No, it would create too much problem should they meet.

 _So is this what we are going to subject ourselves to?_   her host told her. _Cowardice? Unwillingness to save your brethren from their fate despite knowing that you can save them?  'Tis is not what I signed up for when I became your host. Do not just take whatever the Fates throw to you, You have to retaliate. I thought your learned your_   _lesson long ago, when you were still shy of experience and wisdom. Do not make the same mistake again. Do not let the sword of Damocles hang above your head. Do not Dumbledore your way through this._

Anaelle flinched at her host's little speech, but laughed at the Harry Potter reference.  Alessandra always did hate Dumbledore. _For the greater good,_ she snorted once.  _What use is the greater good for if people are just going to keep suffering knowing you can save them from their fate?_ She hated remembering what had happened all those years ago, when she was just a young, not-so-naive symbiote in a host who thought she could get away with abandoning when her people needed her most.

She stood up and took a deep breath. She would not let history repeat itself again. This time it would be unacceptable.

* * *

   Jacob held his hand, signalling for silence.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the leader..." Jack trailed away as Daniel gave him the glare.

"For once in your life, Jack, let the experienced man lead us through and listen." The man reluctantly listened.

"And here I thought our luck couldn't get any better," he cursed.

"What?" Sam asked worriedly. Her father sneaked a peek from the corner of the hut.

"Shoot," Jacob swore, and Sam flinched. She had never heard her father curse so much in one day. Jacob's face immediately softened, and then hardened again. "Egeria sensed us." Everyone froze.

"Are you meaning to say..."

"We are so screwed," Daniel said. All huddled to try and make themselves look smaller, but nothing, now, would spare them from the wrath of the so called 'gods'.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry I was gone for such a long time. We went down south to Texas for my grandma's wedding anniversary, and I could barely even write because we went out so much! Sorry for all you Dumbledore lovers out there. To me it just seemed like the main goal of each school year to him, was to get Harry to face off Voldemort and ignore and risk the lives of all those other students. I mean, he was there when Voldemort had released the basilisk! Even though Hagrid ended up being blamed for what Riddle did, he still could've gone and investigated himself instead of letting students get petrified. Sorry! Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas!**


	5. The Luck Of The Children Of Egeria Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the luck of Egeria's kids. This time however, it's both good and bad. Don't expect them to get out of trouble. Trouble will keep getting them!

** Travelling Through Time **

**Chapter 5-The Luck Of The Children Of Egeria Part II**

"I have a feeling we are not gonna get out of this one," Jack whispered.

Anise's face was frozen in fear. Egeria held her hand up and yelled something out in Goa'uld. Ra looked at her and told her something. There was a good deal of distance between them, so SG-1 and the Tok'ra couldn't hear them, but Egeria could clearly sense them.

Ah, the luck.

Jacob sneaked a peek once more, just in time for him to see the Jaffa that were being dispatched to investigate. "Shoot!" he cursed. "Hide the body!"

He turned just in time to crash into a brick wall that was the armor of a Horus guard. Jacob's eyes skittered past and saw the giant bird head of the armor. For sometime now, his mind had been searching for answers on how the Jaffa don't fall over when wearing this particular armor, considering the bird head looked heavier than the armor itself.

(1)" _Ai'emain!"_ he yelled (or maybe she? Jacob had no idea.) The Jaffa had two other goons with him. He pointed the staff weapon at them. (2) _"Hi'ato!"_ Jacob slowly stood up.

"What is he saying, dad?" Sam asked fearfully. He hated seeing his baby girl like this. Both Martouf and Lantash and Jack were standing painfully close to her. Oh yeah, she was gonna have trouble at her feet.

"Just everybody stand up," he said. The Jaffa proceeded to threaten them with the staff weapon at them.

"OK, standing up!" Daniel cried. He too, was holding Anise and Freya closer to him. Oh boy, he could see a bright future laying ahead of them.

They were led to stand before Ra and Egeria themselves. Selmak was in shock at seeing his mother like this. He had only known her as the woman who gave her all to stopping the Goa'uld and as a woman who loved her children very much. He vaguely remembered a young boy and girl clutching at his mother and pulling at her skirt. Neither Jacob nor Selmak knew of them, but that was only further proof that Egeria did love.

He was not used and he defintely did not like seeing Egeria, his queen, his  _mother_ as a ruthless Goa'uld. He most definitely did not like her clutching at Ra's pathetic arms. In fact, he could come up with an endless list of all the things that he disapproved of in this scene.

(3) _"Ke'i!"_ the Jaffa ordered them. Jacob got on his knees. The two other Tok'ra and everybody else but Jack knelt.  _"Ke'i!"_ the Jaffa yet again insisted, but this time he hit Jack with his staff weapon in the back of his knees. The yell that Jack had released was overpowered by his team mates yell of "O'Neill!", "Jack!" and Sam's cry of "Sir!"

Ra smirked. "Tau'ri..." he mused. He looked at the Tok'ra, and he forcefull grabbed Freya's chin to turn and look at him. "Ah, what's this?"

 _"Don't touch her, you bastard!"_ Daniel raged and tried to struggle to get to her, but before he could even move all of the staff weapons were already charged. Luckily, before anyone could shoot, Egeria held up her palm.

Ra's eyes flashed. (4) _"Tana-akal maltar. Jaya-nok-shol!"_  he yelled. He raised his hands towards Daniel, ribbon device already glowing and all.

"My Lord," Egeria soothed. Her hands flittered to his shoulders and rubbed circles on his back. Ra's eyes glowed once more and he took a deep breath.

It was a painstakingly disturbing scene, and Selmak tried his best to not gag.  _Oh you better try your best,_ Jacob snapped at his symbiote.  _Because I am not puking in front of my daughter._

"We will deal with them like we dealt with the two others," she told him.

Two others? Now that caught everyone's attention. Perhaps they were Malek and Zarin? Alas, it was too much to ask for. But it was not impossible.

"Send them to the dungeons. We will deal with them later like we dealt with the previous prisoners. For now your Lord Ra and I wish to indulge in honoring these people with the job of serving their God."

 _They're choosing hosts. Choosing people to serve their God by locking away the mind of a sentient being and replacing their body with a psychopath snake who cares nothing but for its own needs,_ Daniel thought.

Egeria waved her hand to dismiss their presence. Martouf/Lantash and Anise/Freya were staring at her in shock. Anise and Freya's eyes were particularly glassy and Daniel longed to wipe those tears from her face.

 _Where the hell did that come from?_  Daniel thought to himself.  _But Sha're..._

And somewhere in the depths of the archaeologist's mind, he swore he could hear someone say, _"Oh, Daniel..."_

The Jaffa led them to the temple. From afar it was already majestic, but from a view this close, it was  _immaculate._ It was gold and white and silver, with simple dome shaped roofs.

"You know, if we weren't stuck in the past and captured by Goa'ulds, I would've thought this place was actually beautiful." Jack commented. They all looked around their surroundings, spotting the occasional human slaves walking by doing errands.

"Quiet," the Jaffa hissed at them. 

Jacob looked at him incredulously. "You could speak English all along and you just had to speak in Goa'uld?"

The Jaffa didn't answer.

They rounded a corner then turned a left and before stopping in front of a bare wall with a deep purple amethyst gem stone situated right in the middle. The Jaffa raised his staff weapon and fired a shot at the gem stone which loosened from its position. The Jaffa approached it and started to twist until finally, the wall was pushed back a little bit and was raised. From there on, there was nothing but darkness. 

The Jaffa led them inside before shooting upwards. A rope ladder fell before them. The Jaffa in front climbed it first, no doubt to make sure SG-1 and the Tok'ra didn't try to make a run for it when they got up. He was then followed by Jacob, Anise and then Martouf, before SG-1. The other Jaffa followed them.

Once there, they were yet enclosed in darkness, excluding three torches, which the Jaffa all took. They kept walking until eventually the path got so narrow that only one person could walk at a time. They stopped in front of another bare wall, which looked like a dead end, but with another of those purple amethyst.

"Back." The Jaffa ordered and he readied his staff weapon. He shot it once and much like the other one, it loosened and the Jaffa twisted it, revealing rows and rows of prison cells. Most of them were empty, but the deeper they went, a few prisoners started appearing in at least every other cell.

"Where do you reckon Zarin and Malek are?" Jacob whispered. Jack shrugged.

"Fellas, can I request for a cell?" Jack tempted. The Jaffa stopped and trained his staff weapon on Jack. Said man raised his hands in defense.

"Okay," he muttered. The Jaffa stopped, causing Sam to bump into him, but the Jaffa did not pay her any attention. He grabbed her all her weapons, guns and zats and all, pulled her arm roughly and threw her into one of the cells. Sam landed with a cry of pain and both Martouf and Lantash and Jacob yelled in horror.

"Carter!" Jack roared. He tried rushing to her aid, but it didn't end well. The Jaffa shot him straight in the back and Jack fell to the ground lifeless.

Anise and Freya screamed in horror and tears fell from their eyes. Daniel pulled her away and threw himself at Jack but the Jaffa gave him a warning by pointing the weapon that killed Jack at him. 

Sam launched herself but was thrown back by an invisible force shield. She continued to pound on the force shield, and even looked like she was screaming, but nothing was heard.

Jacob ran to her but one of the Horus guards pulled him back so hard he crashed into the wall.

If possible, Sam looked like she could scream some more.

Jacob's eyes glowed.

The three Jaffa that were there immediately backed up and looked at him in horror. Martouf took the chance and helped the other man to his feet. The Jaffa that threw Sam in her jail cell didn't touch either of them, but pointed his staff weapon forward, gesturing them to keep walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Daniel cried out. "What about Jack? You can't just leave him like this!"

"Worry about yourself, human." The Jaffa snarled, and pushed him.

Sam pounded even more on the shield. She watched their backs, slowly disappearing into the dark as they were led deeper into the prison cells.

Sam sat back against the wall. She felt horrible, a deep sense of hopelessness settled in her gut.

She looked at her CO.

Well, her former CO, now dead on the ground, all because of her. All because she couldn't get up for herself.

For the first time, in a long time, Sam felt like crying.

But she didn't. She had to stay strong. She blew up a sun for God's sake. But as she stared at the body of her lifeless commanding officer, she felt useless.

 _If I can blow up a sun, I can get out of this thing,_ she told herself. She slipped the hidden knife out of her boot. Sam took a deep breath, and stabbed at the invisible force shield. A highly metal -sensitive force shield.

Pain shot up her arm, and Sam fell down to the floor with a thud, her vision slowly diminishing to black, until she could see no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for not updating in so long. My aunt immigrated here to Canada and we've been pretty busy. So translations!  
> (1)Ai'emain- stand up/rise  
> (2)Hi'ato- walk on  
> (3)Ke'i- kneel  
> (4)Tana-akal maltar. Jaya-nok-shol- I will not tolerate such disrespect from my followers.  
> I got all these from the Tok'ta Resistance and Lexicon Goa'uld Dictionary.


	6. The Girl's View Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like chapter title. Read on!

**Travelling** **Through Time**

Sam woke up in her cold and bare cell with the biggest migraine in her lifetime. Well, maybe except when she got that concussion, but that was another story. She slowly tried to pry her eyes open, but found them shut closed. Opening them in this current state proved to be a little too much for Sam. Despite being weak, her brain did not stop thinking. First instinct was to look for her teammates, before she remembered the previous events.

Oh right, the Colonel was dead. All because of her. Because she couldn't stand up for herself, literally.

It made her sick to the stomach, thinking of the Colonel's sudden end of existence. He sacrificed himself for her, and in turn it had cost him something much more in the end.  _He's a damn Colonel,_ Sam cried to herself.  _He's higher in rank than me, more important than me. He shouldn't have done that..._

Another migraine had then shook her head up and she couldn't help but let out a painful groan and rub her eyes. How she would give anything for something like Tylenol or Advil. Sam sighed and leaned her head back against the wall, finally harnessing enough strength to open her eyes.

The first sight that greeted her was a blonde woman in ragged and torn clothing who obviously did not look like she was in great shape. Pale brown eyes stared back at her sapphire blue ones. 

"You are Samantha, are you not? Jolinar's previous host from the SGC? Jacob's daughter?" The woman asked. Sam was set back by all the woman's questions, as well as all the titles involved. Usually, she was just known as Major Samantha Carter of the United Air Force and just that.

"And you are?" Sam asked back horsley. The woman smiled. "I am Zarin of the Tok'ra."

Sam coughed. "Nice to meet you, Zarin. Just so you know-"

Sam was cut off by the woman. "You travelled back in time to save us. I know." The Major stared back at her with surprise. "Oh,"

Zarin laughed. "However, from what I see, that rescue did not go as planned." Then her expression turned solemn. "I heard of what happened to Colonel O'Neill," she paused. "I'm sorry about your loss. He was a brave leader, and foremost, a good leader who knows and takes risks."

Sam laughed bitterly. "Yes, a brave man. An extravagant leader, willing to take risks, perhaps a little too much."

Silence reigned between them. Then, the sudden thought of the situation registered in Sam's mind.

"Hold on," she said. "Just earlier, I was screaming and nobody heard me... Suddenly, now I'm talking and you can hear me and..." Pain shot up Sam's head, like somebody was shaking her brain.

"Take it easy, Major Carter. Although, you appear to be fine, you might have a concussion. I don't doubt that you definitely have hit the ground hard enough for your brain to have suffered."

Sam rubbed her head. It hurt like hell, but she definitely has a concussion.  _Damn,_ Sam cursed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Despite being a thousand years back, the Goa'uld are definitely still advanced. They have technology that controls your cell's barrier. It was most likely installed, because neither Ra or Egeria are willing to take risks. They're too paranoid." At the mention of Egeria's name, Zarin's voice considerably got quieter. It was not that easy hearing, much less  _seeing_ your beloved mother, the person who gave birth to the symbiotes that were against Ra, the Tok'ra, easily dismiss and order and kill and give no thought about someone's conscience and existence. It was disturbing. Of course, they knew that Egeria was a former Goa'uld, they just expected her to be...calm and collected. Someone fair and just as a ruler.

"What a surprise," Sam said horesely. She felt her eyes close, her mind diving into the darkness. She was tired, so very, very tired. And maybe even, when she woke up, she would wake up in her bed, at  _home,_ back in Earth.

Sam vaguely heard Zarin calling her name over and over again, but she paid no attention to her. For now, she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 

In all the years Anise had been existing, she had never actually been imprisoned as much as her other fellow siblings, mostly due to her field of profession. As a Tok'ra scientist, her job mainly included, well... doing sciency stuff and not out in the field unlike some operatives. She was even more grateful of the fact that she had barely been tortured in all her years of existence, but sitting here in this cell, all alone, made her wish Garshaw never persuaded her to go in this mission. After all, what use was an experimental scientist? Especially one that the Colonel particularly did not like.

 Ah, the Colonel. The brave, Colonel who had sacrificed his life for a teammate. The same Colonel whom her host Freya had taken an interest on. The same Colonel who hated them for making one mistake, just because she was a Tok'ra and because in his mind, snakes were snakes. Anise mused, _however in the universe did Freya ever like this man?_  In her opinion, he was annoying and rude, but that sacrifice ultimately sky-rocketed her respect for him. It takes a lot of courage to think about passing on to the afterlife, even more so for sacrificing your life.

The sound of the stone wall that kept them prisoner being raised broke the treasured silence. In walked a Jaffa, imposing and silent-until they talk that is. He continued walking past her cell and deep down into the terrains of the dark corridor. Anise sighed in pain.

 _Why did we have to come along?_ Freya asked.

Anise replied.  _Only the powers that be knows, Freya._

 _I pray that whoever they are taking will not be harmed,_ Freya thought worriedly.

_These are the Goa'uld we are talking about Freya. The Supreme System Lord, specifically. Nothing is going to go smoothly._

Anise was indeed right. The Jaffa that had strolled right past them was now dragging Daniel behind them. A very beat up and gaunt faced Daniel. Well, Anise was exaggerating it, but only by a little bit. The Jaffa did indeed have Daniel with them, however, instead of dragging him, he was well, pointing a staff at him, forcing him to walk.

Anise rose and approached the barrier of the cell, careful not to touch it. Daniel looked at her, his eyes and the expression on his face speaking for themselves. He clearly didn't want her getting involved in this.

"Move!" the Jaffa barked, pushing Daniel with his staff, making him grunt in pain. Anise flinched and got back down, closing her eyes. Beneath her eyelids, she could feel tears gathering and threatening to spill like a waterfall.

She didn't hold back. Tears fell down her cheeks. In the past, she had liked many other people, both Tok'ra and just plain Tau'ri. However, she had never felt a passion for anyone else like she felt for Daniel. It saddened her, that he was once married and and completely devoted to his wife. It saddened her that one mistake would cause a change in his behaviour towards her. It saddened her, that Daniel would never like her the way she liked him.

And for Freya, it was the same circumstance. She liked Colonel O'Neill, frisky, attractive, brave and a leader. But in his mind, she was a snake that wronged him, and God knows, he could never be romantically involved with a "snake".

Freya was silent, although Anise suspected that she was resting. She was glad that the Goa'uld had never taken out for extracting information out of her, but she felt guilty that all her friends were suffering while she was in here, sitting, well, not exactly pretty.

Sometimes, the both of them hated their love life. Like a lot.

* * *

Anaelle trudged through the dusty and rocky terrain, hoping that she would not be seen. She, of course, wanted to rescue her fellows, but she also had to be careful not to disrupt the timeline, knowing well that it would be a disaster.

She swore out loud when her feet slipped. Then she fell silent, listening quietly and hoping nobody had heard her. She was lucky.

Anaelle sighed. Honestly, hiking had never been a hobby of hers, and deserts much less so. She's pretty sure it was almost 90 degrees fahrenheit, and she was goddamned parched. There were no oasis, no lakes or springs or a fresh supply of water, save for the well. 

In the middle of the village. Anaelle was thirsting for water, but she would rather that than causing a ruckus like there being two Alessandra's, when clearly, there was only supposed to be one.

She was nearing the outskirts of the palace and strangely enough, she felt homesick. They would never admit this, but Goa'uld symbiotes worked the same way as Tau'ri teenagers. You're born, you grow, you reach adulthood, and then you want to have a life of your own as soon as possible.

However, being the oldest in your clutch meant you were unique.

 _That's very biased,_ Alessandra commented dryly, and for some reason, Anaelle was imaging her with a grin. Anaelle laughed in her mind. Communicating with her host was one of the best things Anaelle liked to do the most. Aside from... fraternising with Malek, that is.

 _That sounds very dirty, Anaelle._ her host told her.  _Do you mind if we switch?_

 _Please do,_ Anaelle pleaded, more than happy to take a rest. She might be a Tok'ra with extreme stamina, but walking for hours on end does tire you out. Of course, they could have followed the path that SG-1 took, but that would have led to the village and that was just a big no-no. She didn't even bother bowing her head to hide the flash that distinguished them. To hell with anybody that sees them.

Alessandra continued walking, but her gut told her that something was gonna happen.

Of course, as usual, it was right. The sound of footsteps and armor clanking heavily stole her attention and she made a quick break for it. Alessandra ran not exactly like the wind, but still fast enough to stay ahead of the Jaffa. Having a lithe, runner-like body gave her advantages. 

"Kree!" the Jaffa behind her yelled, and Alessandra laughed. Their armor slowed them down and she was high on adrenaline. She was not about to stop for them and besides, it had been a long, long time that she truly felt this free.

However, her smile faded when the Jaffa started firing at her with their staff weapons. "Oh, man." she whined. "They always gotta ruin it." She ran deeper and deeper and soon enough, she found herself asking her symbiote for any helpful ideas.

 _Annie,_ she said.  _Anything at all?_

Her symbiote replied.  _We can't pretend to be a Goa'uld because when choosing day comes, they're gonna start wondering why there's two of you._ Anaelle offered her the other option.  _Or we could continue running while I power boost you until we find a temporary safe haven._

Alessandra quickly made up her mind.  _The latter is a preferable choice. Besides, it's too late to turn in the Goa'uld act. We already ran from them and no Goa'uld would ever do that._

And so she ran and ran and ran, her white dress following loosely behind her like a trench coat until she could run no more and her breaths grew shorter with each passing step. Just the simple act of breathing contracted her chest. Here she was, in the middle of nowhere, tired and thirsty and hungry, with...

With a thought, she realized she couldn't her the Jaffa's footsteps anymore. Alessandra forced her legs to move, trying finding a relatively safe spot.

 _We are in the middle of nowhere,_ Anaelle thought glumly.Looking at her surroundings, she realized must be in an unfamiliar territory of Ilistos, because last she remembered, her home planet did not have any kind of greenery, albeit even a little. There were a few trees here and there and a couple of bushes with berries that looked too tempting.

They walked around for quite a while, deciding upon a spot that was well concealed, yet easily accessible and escape when time needed them too. In the end, they settled for an empty spot concealed by the shrubbery, yet easily sustainable and easily escapable. They then spent the next moments looking around for some twigs and branches to build a fire with.

Time flew by quickly, and before either women knew it, it was already and a few stars were peeping. Ilistos's moons, Avra and Virva were already at their peak, shining bright and illuminating the night sky of her home planet. Alessandra laid down on her makeshift cot made with leaves. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to lay down on, but it would have to do for now.

* * *

**Whoo! Sorry for the long wait. How was your March Break? Mine was, well... I spent it learning more about leadership and all... so, yeah. Hoping yours was good,a dn see you next time!**

 


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE VERY IMPORTANT CONTENT!

Hi, RowenaIsKween here. I know I haven't updated in so long. So very, very long.

Going back on this story, I kind of lost inspiration for it. I kind of stopped watching Stargate because I got sidetracked on other things and I found more new fandoms that I could obsess over. When I tried to find inspiration to continue this story, I just couldn't find. When I tried to plot what would happen in my story I couldn't think of it. I didn't know where my story was headed and I just left it as is.

Now that I've re-read this story, I'm starting to think that I should re-do it. Some of the chapters just don't make sense to me. I didn't like how blunt some of the characters were, and especially the way Anaelle talked. I realized it wouldn't make sense the way she talks and walks. My plan for her was to have actually been on Earth before the story started but without using the wormhole and that would be kind of hard to pull off. I was just blindly feeling and hoping I'd just nail this story

So now that I've gone back on this story, I've decided to completely scrap this version and start a new and revised one. Characters and the general plot will still be the same, but with more details and backstory and proper personalities to the characters. Some lines might be the exact same.

With that said, I'm sorry for making you all almost lose hope in this story (not really, maybe), but I promise that the new version will be so much better than this one.

Thanks and see you all soon!


End file.
